


Ready

by SunSkip



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Worried Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSkip/pseuds/SunSkip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the defeat of Mount Weather. Clarke got injured during a fight with Reapers, Lexa's there to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

Lexa sighed, "It will only hurt more if you do not keep still."

Clarke huffed and tried to stop her fidgeting but the ugly bleeding gash down the left side of her face sent continuous waves of searing pain to her brain. Lexa brought up the clean piece of cloth, moist with water, and started dabbing away all the dried blood and dirt that was caked on Clarke's face. As she got closer and closer to the stinging gash Clarke tensed up and flinched away.

" _Clarke_ ," Lexa fixed her with a stern glare, "If this wound is not cleaned immediately it  _will_  get infected."

Reluctantly, Clarke returned to her original position, her eyes squeezed shut, steeling herself for the pain to come. She usually hated this, being in a position where she's the one being treated and not the other way around, it made her feel vulnerable, but somehow that fact that it was Lexa doing this made her feel more at ease. As Lexa dutifully continued to clean the cut Clarke's thoughts wandered,  _is this how she feels when she is injured? When she has to place her trust in someone else because she is completely at their mercy? Maybe it's the same with her feelings._

All thoughts hit an abrupt stop when Lexa started cleaning a deeper part of the wound, Clarke's eyes snapped open and a hiss escaped her lips. Lexa's eyes met hers, with her free hand she reached forward and gently cupped Clarke's right cheek, turning her face to look her in the eyes, "I'm sorry, I know it hurts," her voice just above a whisper, "but-"

"Keep going," Clarke reached up to take Lexa's hand in hers, "It's okay, I'm okay."

Being as gentle as she could, Lexa quickly finished cleaning up the wound, she then proceeded to apply the mash of red seaweed to help with the healing. "All done?" Clarke asks with hope-filled eyes, Lexa may be experienced in dealing with battle wounds but this is most definitely not something she wants a repeat of. The gash on her face stings like all hell and she can feel a headache coming on.

"All done," Lexa replies with a small smile tugging at her lips, "The seaweed should lessen the pain soon enough but," her eyebrows scrunched together and a small frown marred her features, "It will scar."

"I know, I don't mind, as long as it heals and it stops hurting I don't mind." at hearing this Lexa nodded and turned towards the small stream to wash the blood and dirt off the piece of cloth.

"We should be on our way back to camp," she started, "If we don't return now night will be upon us and we will have to find shelter. I'd rather have you in the safety of the camp than wandering the forest at night, it is too dangerous, especially if there are still reapers roaming the woods."

Clarke nodded in assent, she made to get up off her spot on the ground when a wave of dizziness hit her and suddenly the world was moving sideways. Lexa was upon her in an instant, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in close, "Clarke?" A long moment passed, Clarke still felt lightheaded but it was better.

"It's fine, I'm fine, really," she made to pull away but strong arms kept her centered.

"You are not  _fine_ , you are faint, we shall find a cave nearby to rest for the night, you are in no shape to trek all the way back to camp." Clarke let out a small sigh and slumped further into Lexa's embrace, her forehead came to rest on the latter's shoulder.

"Fine, whatever you say,  _Commander_ ," she whispered, her voice husky and teasing, hot breath grazing Lexa's neck with every word. For a second Clarke felt Lexa tense, heard her breath become hitched, and Clarke smiled to herself; she liked the effect she had on Lexa, it wasn't about the power, not at all. She just liked the feeling of being wanted, being desired, being cared for, being  _loved_  and all that by the seemingly heartless Commander of the Woods Clan.

In the beginning that's exactly what Clarke thought Lexa was: heartless. She later found out that it was the exact opposite: Lexa cares, she cares  _so much_. The sacrifices she is willing to make for her people speak volumes, willingly distancing herself from anyone and everyone she loved to be a good leader - the best leader she could - for her people , to keep those she cared for out of harms way. Life taught her a lesson, she learned the hard way, with Costia.  _No wonder_ , Clarke thought,  _she has such a stoic and steely demeanor, that's who she had to become to survive._

"Clarke," Lexa whispers and tightens her arms around her waist. Right then and there Clarke knows, she knows no one else will ever say her name with such reverence, such love, no other will speak her name and have it carry the weight of the world. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's shoulders, their bodies molded to one another, and buries her face deeper into the crook of her neck. After a moment - too short a moment, Clarke thinks - Lexa loosens her hold on Clarke, "We should go."

Now she's pulling back from the embrace, her face half turned towards Clarke, a silent question dancing in her eyes. Clarke knows, she must be confused, the weeks following the defeat of Mount Weather were hectic. They had so many things to deal with; the bodies, the wounded, the few innocent people that were allowed to live on in the mountain, Grounders questioning the coalition of the twelve clans, reinforcing the alliance between the Sky People and the Woods Clan. So many things. Naturally their feelings took a back seat to everything else, buried deep under all other thought yet nagging at their subconscious mind at every possible moment. Naturally Clarke and Lexa didn't have a chance to talk about it even if they wanted to. Naturally Lexa is completely oblivious to the fact that Clarke is  _ready_  now. She has been.

It only takes a split second for Clarke to decide she wants Lexa to know, she wants to assure her, show her that she is ready. She has wanted to indulge in the feeling of Lexa's lips brushing against her own for too long. So she does. She leans forward fully intending to express her feelings through this kiss. And when their lips finally meet it's like she had been lost in the desert, completely dehydrated and Lexa's lips are water. It starts off slow, the abrupt kiss having caught Lexa off guard, and then there is a tentative tongue running across Clarke's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Clarke parts her lips and Lexa's soft warm tongue slips inside to map out her mouth and suddenly they're pulling each other impossibly closer, Clarke's hands slide up over Lexa's shoulders and back to the nape of her neck. One of Lexa's hands is around her waist, holding her tight against her body, the other gently cups Clarke's uninjured cheek. They're licking, and nipping, and sucking at each other's lips and at one point a moan breaks the silence - neither is sure whose but Lexa is now pulling away and Clarke is completely torn between kissing her again and breathing. She settles for breathing only because she feels like she's about to pass out again but she doesn't want to put any more distance between them and brings their foreheads together, her eyes still closed. A dreamy sigh escapes Lexa's lips and Clarke is smiling so wide the cut on her cheek hurts.

Clarke opens her eyes and the first thing she sees are fully dilated pupils surrounded by a thin ring of green irises, Lexa looks dazed, she realizes. This realization fills her with glee because she knows she is the only person on Earth who can kiss Commander Lexa and leave her in such a state.

With a smirk on her face she leans forward again to peck Lexa's soft lips, Lexa who is now trying to hold back a grin so big she's afraid it'll split her face in two.

"I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I published so it's def not my best but I wanted to share it anyway. Yes that is the end, it was intended to be a short drabble. Hope you guys enjoyed (:
> 
> You can find me over @ clarklexx . tumblr . com


End file.
